Dream come true
by acewriter89
Summary: One Kid, A New Job and a boss that brings a blast from the pass...but will all this lead to a dream come true. (rated m for later chapters)
1. Dreams Come True

_Hey all I am back with a brand new fan-fiction. I hope you all like it. I don't own Gilmore Girls...only the boxsets. Please enjoy and review. _

Logan's POV

It never occurred to me that she would say no. That in three years the idea of marriage never rang in her head! Its been six years since that day and I have still yet to move on!. I've had one night stands and a few relationships but nothing and no-one has ever compared to her. The way her blue eyes could light up as room, her brown hair flowed so freely and her smile took my breath away. With her there was always an element of surprise. I never knew what emotion was coming my way. That's why when I heard that my father had given her a job at the New York Times I was surprised beyond belief. I always believed that my dad hated her and thought she didn't have what it took to make it in the journalism world... I wonder what has change since I dated her and now. I had followed her career and she had made a name for herself and was well respected in the world of journalism.

I decided I was going to phone my dad and ask what he was doing! I didn't understand why he had hired her! The phone rang six times before he picked up.

"Hey son, how can I help you?" he asked as formal as ever.

" I hear you've hired Rory Gilmore at the New York Times?" I ask going straight in to the reason for phoning him!.

" Yes son I have! Do you have a problem with this?" He asked believing I would. My only issue is why?

" No dad I don't! I would just like to know why? I mean when we where dating and you hired her as an intern you told her she didn't have what it took! What has changed now?" I asked still confused and dazed as to why he would hire her.

"I believe I was wrong about her. I have read her articles from the campaign and the are amazing! Her writing just jumps off the page. I also found out she did most of her writing from home and didn't travel with the campaign as she has a child to look after" I'm silent for a moment. I guess the shock of her having a kid had hit me hard.

"She has a kid!" it was more a statement then it was a question.

"Yes I believe she does! A boy called Alexander. His about five and a half." He tells me and I do the maths autocratically and it clicks... we where still together when she conceived which can only mean one thing. I am the father of her son.

"Did you still want me to run the New York Times dad?" I asked before I could even believe the words where coming out of my mouth.

"Why yes son I would! But may I ask what has brought this on?!" I hear him ask with concern in his voice.

"Dad this son you talk about Rory having I believe his mine! I want to know him if he is and if I'm honest I haven't moved on from Ace...I mean Rory. I think I may still love her" I tell him with conviction.

"Logan I know you still love her. I may have not been Rory's biggest fan but I could see the progress she made with you when you where together. You stopped your play boy ways and worked hard. I also of course knew that there was a 75/25 chance that Alexander is yours. I did the maths. I just hope that you get what you want! I would like you to start on Monday please." he tells me. This must have been one of the longest chats that we had had in awhile. But asking me to start on Monday was going to be a long stretch as I had a lot to sort out. I lived in New York but I still worked for the San Francisco Office. I moved back after my dad had his heart attack. This was one of the main reasons he wanted me to take on the task of the New York Times. I would have to multi task while I am working my notice.

"I'll see what I can do dad, but I need to had my notice in with work. I will however be in the office on Monday ready to work." I say telling him I am ready for what's to come.

"Ok son good luck. I trust you with this. Bye" He hangs up leaving me with my thoughts. I look around at my apartment and I spot the only photo I kept out of me and Ace. It was when we jumped of the scaffolding at the life and death brigade. Her words from that day rang in my head. 'you jump I jump Jack' I just wish she was ready to jump when I asked her to marry me.

Rorys POV

Six years since walking away and a part of me wonders that if I had known I was pregnant with Alexander would I have still said no or would I have said yes and asked for a long engagement. I was lucky that Hugo had understood that I would have to work from home. If I am honest I believe I was shocked that my work was the standard it was considering most my stories where written by watching TV and tapings Hugo had sent me. I also shocked myself. I had worked for Hugo publications for six year and now I am moving on. I was starting work for the New York Times on Monday. My dream had finally come true and all I wanted to do was share it with Logan.

I had tried to contact him after Alexander was born but no one would give me his new number. Colin and Finn had both told me that he had moved on and wanted nothing to do with me and that I was not to contact them or him. I was shocked that they could be so cold to me. I mean I understand that I had hurt their friend but apart of me wondered if they had the whole story!. I mean I said no to marriage I didn't say no to him! He told me it was all or nothing. I wasn't ready for all!

Monday is going to be weird as I know that Hunzbergers had brought the New York Times. I just didn't know what Hunzberger would be my boss. Mitchem the one that thought I didn't have what is took to make it in the journalism world or Logan the one that is the father of my child and broke my heart by telling me it was all or nothing. I was hoping it was Logan because then I could tell him about Alexander and how for months after finding out I had tried to tell him about Him but no one would tell me where he was.

I can't say that life was easy after I finished with Logan because it wasn't! I struggled finding a job and part of me believed that the news of my break-up with Logan had go back to Mitchem and he had black listed me from getting a job in any major news paper. I was lucky that I had got to know Hugo at that party that Logan had taken to me and he was kind enough to give me a chance and allowed me to carry on working for him even after I found out I was pregnant.

Monday came quick. To quick for my liking. I woke up early and took a shower. I wanted first impression on my work colleagues to be that I am professional because I'm not sure how long it will last if Logan is my boss. I have told myself many times that I am not in love with him any more but truth be told I never stopped loving him!

I chose to where high waisted boot cut trousers with a red button up blouse and a black two button jacket. For shoes I chose my red high heal Jimmy choo's to match the blouse. The final part to work out was hair and make-up. After twenty minutes I decided I would wear my make up natural and my hair wavy around my shoulders and fringe swept to the side. I the placed my black ghost glasses on and picked up my back and walked to my car. It was time to face the music.

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review :)_


	2. Meet Hunzberger

_Hey all, here is the long awaited second chapter. I hope you like where I have taken the story. Again I don't own Gilmore Girls only the DVDs. Sorry for the time between chapters been working and had family over. Please enjoy and review. _

I walked in to the New York Time building with my laptop bag on my shoulder. My hand sweating because the nerves are taking over me. It had been so long since I had seen anyone from the Hunzberger clan and here I was about to face one of them. I greeted the receptionist and explained who I was she passed me my credentials for the building and told me to take the lift to the sixth floor.

I reached the sixth floor and made my way to the front desk and asked if the person could point me to the person in charge.

"Hey I'm Rory! It's my first day and I was wondering if you could show me to the bosses office?" I ask politely.

"Hey I'm Claire, I've been asked to show you around by Mr Hunzbereger and then take you to his office." She says standing up and shaking my hand. She then took to show me the office and where I have to go for the important stuff coffee. She saved showing my desk to last.

"And here is where you will spend most of your time when in the office your desk!" she says as she shows me the desk three across and two back from hers. "Now I will take you to Mr Huzberegers office." She took me to a door and knocked and entered. This took us in to a bigger room, where there was a desk with a elderly man who looked to be in his late forties early fifties. Behind him was a door which guessed led to Logan or Mitchems office and in only a few seconds I was going to find out which.

.Claire spoke to the man for a few seconds explaining that I was here to see Mr Hunzberger. I was thankful because every extra second allowed me to get ready for the chance that is was Logna behind that door. I hadn't seen him since I said no to marring him. Plus there was the fact that I had raised his son for the last five and a half years. I know that Michem had found out about Alexander but I don't know if he had told Logan about him. I guess apart of me would have thought that if Logan had found out he would have contacted me as soon as he had.

Claire broke me from my thought telling me that Mr Hunzberger would see me now. She held the door open for me and I walked though and that's when I saw him. Logan standing there looking out his window what I could only describe as one of the best views in New York. He turned and looked at me and our eyes locked for what seemed a life time. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Claire broke the silence.

"Miss Gilmore for you Mr Hunzberger." Claire said and then turned and exited the room leaving me and Logan in the room alone. I waited for him to speak to see how he was going to play this out. Was he going to be formal or was he going to get straight to the point. That's when he spoke.

"Miss Gilmore please have a seat." He said cold and as if he didn't know her but they both knew the truth. "Happy to have you on the team. Now I have asked you to my office today to talk to you about things!. I understand you studied at Yale is that correct?" I sat there shocked at this. He was acting as if he didn't know me at all. I wasn't going to have it.

"Really? Logan come on you know I graduated Yale. You were there that day. Hell you broke my heart that day and here you are sitting there acting like you don't know me. This is a joke" I said standing up and about to walk out the door when Logan's voice stopped me.

"I broke you heart?" It was barley a whisper but it stopped me at the door. I turned around and went and sat back in the seat that I had just left. I allowed him to carry on. " You said no Rory! I asked you to marry me and you said no! How did I break your heart?" he said turning away from me and looking out the window.

"I didn't say no to us Logan I said no to getting married. I said we could do long distance. I said we could still be us but you said no you said it was all or nothing. I still wanted to be with you" I said standing up and going to stand next to Logan and look at the site he was looking at. He turned to look at me. "You walked away from me and never looked back, I tried for six months after we broke up to get in contact with you because I had something important to tell you. You changed your number and e-mail address!" I say turning to look at him. He turned to face me.

"I didn't want to walk away, but I didn't want to go backwards either Rory. You have no idea how much will power it took for me to not look back. To come back to you and say fine lets do long distance again! I lost not only the love of my life that day but my best friend!" He says facing me and taking my hands in to his.

"Logan you had no idea how much I wanted to say yes. How bad I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I can't take that risk. It's not only me I have to think about now. I can't jump in to relationships like I could back then" I say letting go of his hands and walking away.

"Why because of Alexander?"

_Hey all hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I hope to update soon. Please review_


	3. The Truth and Alexander

_Hey all Im back with chapter three. I hope you enjoy it and like the way I am taking it! I have tried making this chapter longer._

I stopped in shock. How did he know about Alexander. I didn't slip up and mention did I? I thought back over what we had spoken about. I know I hadn't mentioned it. Mitchem must have told him that I had a son. Had he worked out that his the father or does he think the worst that I had moved on. I turned and looked at him. He looked so calm.

"How do you know about Alexander?" I say moving towards the desk.

"Your personal history was in your file. It had nothing to do with the father in there but it did have Alexander's age! I came to two conclusions with his age. The first you moved on very fast and got pregnant buy accident or I'm his father and you never told me!" he said moving towards me.

"I can explain, but I don't think here and now is the right time or place." I tell him hoping he would agree. But he didn't

"I don't know if there is ever going to be a good time Rory, plus don't you think I've waited long enough to know if his my son or not? I mean come on. I took this job to get closer to you again and then I find out that you have a kid with either me or some other guy. I mean if I'm the father then there is a chance for us but if I'm not then why should I even bother trying" he says ranting which he nether use to do before we got together.

"Logan, I can tell you this! I have not held hands, kissed, slept with another guys since I have been with you. Yes it's been along time but Alex OUR son was my first prioty. I tried and tried and tried to get hold of you but you had cut off your number, changed your e-mail address. I bet if you looked at your old email address you would have about sixty emails from me. So please if there is anyone to blame about not knowing Alexander you should look at yourself" I scream. I mean how dare he, How dare he blame me for him not knowing and also accuse me of cheating on him all in the same sentence.

www"I changed my information because I was in a New place and a new job and I also wanted to get away from my dad. I should have forward the information but if I am honest I didn't know you would have wanted them. I mean as you say I walked away from you." He say moving closer to me "I'm not mad Ace" He says using his old nickname for me for the first time since we have been having this conversion. "I want to met him if that's ok with you?" He asked. I was shocked but I knew Alexander would love to meet his dad as it was his first word. I had told stories of mine and Logan's relationship, showed him picture and Colin and Finn even had roles in his life and told him stories of their antics with his father.

"Logan of course you can meet him. He knows so much about you. You have been in his life. He knows who his dad is and thinks that daddy is away working and earning penny's for a rainy day. Colin and Finn have been a great help. Baby sat when I needed it. Ran me to the hospitals when he was a kid and had a fever. They are Uncle Finn and Uncle Colin. They were upset when you stopped contact with them." I explained hoping I didn't hurt his feelings.

"What do you mean? I was in contact with them the whole time I was in San Francisco, They spoke to me about you kept me up to date with what you had been doing. I thought you knew!" He explained and at that point I didn't know how to feel. Finn and Colin had lied to me. They had told me that Logan had cut them out of their lives and had no contact with him since he had moved to San Francisco, but here Logan was telling me that he had been in contact with them the whole time.

"Did they tell you about Alexander?" I ask wondering if that's how Logan knew. I guess I was going to have a sit down and talk to them later.

"No, I guess I am going to have to sit down and talk to them. I swear if I had known sooner about Alexander I would have been here sooner." Logan explains to me sitting down in the chair next to me. " My dad told me about him! I was asking questions about you and getting a job here and it came up. I wasn't 100% sure that he was mine. I mean its been so long since we...you know" He says looking at me.

"Logan I'm not mad at you. Hell I am not even mad at Colin and Finn for lying to me because if I am honest I'm ok. I have a great little son and great friends and I hope for the sake of Alexander we could be friends."I explain to him.

"I am sure we can work towards that Ace but for now maybe you should get back to work. I will arrange a dinner for us to go over the details of me meeting Alexander as I am sure you want to make a plan." I nod knowing he is right. I had been in this meeting with for 45 minutes now so maybe we should carry this meeting on over dinner.

"Ok get you assistant to let me know the time and place!" I say as I stand up and shake his hand. I walk out the room and see the assistant look at me. I walked to my desk and sat down. I opened the laptop and checked my e-mails. Today was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile Logans POV

I sat at my desk and thought about what Rory had told me about the e-mails she had sent me. I turned on the computer in front of me and signed in to my old e-mail address and there they where 60 or so e-mails all from Rory.

I opened the first dated a week after her graduation day.

_From:Rory Gilmore_

_To:Logan Hunzberger_

_Dear Logan, _

_I'm writing to you to explain to you why I came to the choice I did! But first I want to know that I miss you and this week has been one of the hardest I've had! I hate waking up without you by my side. _

_I found something out today and I really need to tell you. I tried your phone but it's been cut off and I don't have much time to write this e-mail because I have a doctors appointment. Please if you read this e-mail please write back or ring me. My details are the same._

_Love Ace _

I sat shocked she had tried so hard to get in contact with me. I decided to open the last e-mail to see what she had said.

_From:Rory Gilmore_

_To:Logan Hunzberger_

_Dear Logan,_

_This is the last e-mail I will be writing. I didn't want to tell you via e-mail but its been two years since I sent the first email. I've decided to tell you this way as I believe you may be reading these but not replying because you want nothing to do with me but I believe you have a right to know this._

_We have a son together his names is Alexander Logan Gilmore. He looks like you so much. He has you smirk and sandy blonde hair and my blue eyes. I have included a picture so you know what he looks like. _

_Rory_

Wow she must have been cross at that point because the first one she signed Love Ace and this one was just Rory. I hope I can make it up to both of them. But first things first dealing with Finn and Colin. I pick up the phone a dial the number so well. It rings a couple of times before I pick it up.

"Hello Colin speaking!" I hear the voice on the other end

"You knew this whole time and never told me" I say stating the fact.

"What did I know?" Colin says shocked and confused

"Alexander my son" There was silence on the other end and I knew he knew that I was going to want to talk to him and Finn and ASAP

_Thanks for reading I hope you all like this chapter I will try and get the next one up asap. Please keep the reviews as it makes me want to keep writing._


End file.
